Compliment the Cook
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: One-shot Post FE9. Because Shinon was bored.


ZeroGD says 'Yo!' After being swamped with graduate stuff I finally kicked myself to pull something out. And this is the result!...after I replayed FE9 for some inspiration.

Sum: One-shot Post FE9. Because Shinon was bored.

Characters: Shinon main focus with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries.

Pairings: Implied? Maybe? And a smidgen of shōnen-ai. A very tiny smidgen.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Compliment the Cook

Yanking the arrow from its target, Shinon tossed the weapon to his pupil. "Enough, Rolf. Supper's most likely done." He said after gauging the time.

"Sure thing, Uncle Shinon." The young sniper slid the arrow into his quiver then picked the leather pouch up. Letting Rolf lead the way back to their home, Shinon picked up a broken arrow before following. Walking through a small thicket the red haired mercenary found the boy waiting at the edge of the clearing where their home sat. He could see the youngest brother was impatient; bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Smoke rose from the chimney, indication that Oscar (his night) was cooking. The two entered the building, immediately assaulted with the sounds of conversation and the delicate aroma that was tonight's dinner.

"Hey Oscar!" His pupil greeted his eldest brother before running to his room. Taking a deep breath (whatever it was smelled delicious) Shinon steered towards his own room to stow away his weaponry. The stacked armor indicated Gatrie had returned from the job Ike had assigned him, Mist, and Mia. He noticed, upon reentering the common room (where they always dined) that everyone already had their supper. The chatter didn't stop with his reappearance; only Mia, Gatrie and Rolf gave a smile in greeting.

"Tch." The red haired mercenary rolled his eyes. A minute later he was sitting down with a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread (Mist was slowly becoming decent).

Mist sat next to either Boyd or Rolf (and whoever she didn't sit next to was stuck sitting across from them) and as supper progressed the two brothers would bicker. Gatrie would talk about his latest sweetheart, with him and he in turn would tell his companion what a complete idiot he was. Titiana would talk with Rhys and Mia, sitting next to the priest so that the swordswoman was forced to sit across. Ike shoveled food in his mouth, with Soren occupying the space next to him. The wind mage barely touching his meal but that was normal. And Oscar sat across from their every beloved (hold a moment, Shinon has to take a deep breath- in, out- okay much better) commander.

The sniper forked a piece of meat (venison?) truly and utterly bored with their mundane supper. No, no. It was not the food he found banal, the red haired mercenary was quite fond of Oscar's cooking. It was the rut the company had found themselves in. The same old, same old. Shinon chewed the meat (definitely venison-delicious) as his eyes watched Boyd and Rolf start arguing that always occurred. He liked to blame it on raging hormones that were bombarding his young pupil.

Remembering that his companion was chatting about his latest girl (really, he'd been going on and on about her) Shinon stared squarely at the blond and stated, "Gatrie, you're an idiot."

"What?" The knight stared. Not truly offended, he'd heard it enough from Shinon that it was always expected, Gatrie pouted. "Awww…Shinon. I know I've meet many girls and they've always had some sort of…issue, but this one I know is the one!" He giggled at the end, the sound making Shinon's finger twitch. Really, how could a man giggle!? But then this was Gatrie. So it was normal.

"The girl you're talking about is a con artist. I've seen her in the last two towns that hired us. The first one she was a high class noble and the second she was a farmer's daughter with a sick and dying family." Satisfied, the sniper pierced a carrot, ignoring the knight's groans and his poor attempt to defend her.

Still bored.

Chewing the carrot and following it up with another piece of meat (he must've used basil and a bit a thyme?) the red haired mercenary found himself yearning for a bit of spice (no pun intended-this is Shinon we're talking about) to the current rut that he called life. The jobs they were hired for were always the same in some shape or form. Really. One can only shoot bandits in the back (once they heard it was the Greil Mercenaries they high tailed it out-not much of a challenge) so many times. As he was just finishing his meal (using a piece of bread to soak up the stew) Shinon was stuck with an idea. Nothing too dramatic least Rhys faint again. For the record it wasn't the snipers fault that the priest had walked in on **that** during a night at the town. It would be hilarious to stun them. It was perfect.

Perfect for screwing with them.

Chuckling (Gatrie supposed he was laughing at Boyd and Rolf) he finished his meal and got up. Timing couldn't have been better. The paladin was getting up from his seat, also done with his meal, while shouting at his brothers to stop their bickering. Passing behind their priest and deputy commander, Shinon paused beside the eldest brother. "Oscar."

The paladin turned his attention away from his pouting brothers and smiled at him. Seeing as that had gathered the attention of the others (Oscar and Shinon rarely interacted and usually his comments about the dish were during the meal), the sniper spoke. "Thyme?"

"Yes, just a sprig." Oscar replied. "I was afraid that more might over power the other flavors. Though, it was the right choice not to use clove in this stew."

Nodding (his usual sign of approval), Shinon smiled, "Use another sprig. It's getting covered by the bay leaves."

Shinon? Offering cooking advice?! Ike and Soren were giving the two strange looks as were the others. They were ignored.

"And one more thing, Oscar." The sniper said, barley holding back a smirk.

"Yes, Shinon?" The (clueless) paladin asked that ever present smile on his face.

A fork dropped to the table. Boyd was potentially choking on some water (oh wait, he's fine). Two gasps echoed in the now silent room. Rhys muttered 'Ashera!'

Shinon didn't let his lips stay more than two seconds on Oscar's cheek before pulling away. Said man (and everyone else for that matter) remained absolutely still, while Shinon made his way towards the door. A few good pints of ale, the sniper decided, were called for to finish the day off. It was the hinges cacophony (Boyd was supposed to oil them yesterday) that jarred the green haired paladin from his stupor and turn around to ask, "What, what was that??"

Smirking, though none could see, the red haired mercenary replied, "Just complimenting the cook." And he slipped through the door, letting it close behind him. Oh yes, he loved screwing with them. Maybe he should make a habit of it…nah. Takes up precious drinking time.

* * *

I haven't written anything in nearly two years. By joe, I think I've still got it!! Ahem, take a few seconds to review! It would make my day! And flames will be used for Oscar's fire.


End file.
